Byakuya Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Byakuya Anime Images Byakuya2-1-.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of 6th Division. Byakuyaface.jpeg|Byakuya Kuchiki Byakuyasan.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki Youngbyakuya.png|Young Byakuya ByakuyaYoruichi ep208.jpg|Byakuya being teased by Yoruichi Shihōin. Ep208YoruichiTauntsByakuya.png|Yoruichi taunts Byakuya into a game of tag. 263Byakuya points.png|A young Byakuya points a wooden sword at Shunsui. Byakuyapowerful.jpg|Byakuya the day he adopted Rukia into his family. Byakuya0.jpeg|Byakuya without his captain's haori Byakuyarenji.jpg|Byakuya and Renji arrive in Karakura Town looking for Rukia. ByakuyaDeliversNews.png|Byakuya delivers the news of Rukia's condemnation. Ep34ByakuyaSurprisesIzuruAndMomo.png|Byakuya with Momo and Kira. 41Ganju is cut.png|Byakuya defeating Ganju. Ukitake stopping Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya being stopped by Ukitake. Yoruichistopsbyakuya.jpg|Byakuya's Shikai release being stopped by Yoruichi. 42Yoruichi balances.png|Yoruichi balancing herself on Byakuya's arm while carrying Ichigo. Ep52Senka.png|Byakuya uses Sanka on Ichigo. Renjiandbyakuyafight.jpg|Byakuya fights Renji ByakuyavsRenjiBankai.jpg|Byakuya fights against Renji's Bankai. ByakuyaDefeatsRenji.jpg|Byakuya defeating Renji with his Bankai. 53Byakuya looks away.png|Byakuya looks away. 54Byakuya looks on.png|Byakuya looks on. 054Ichigo blocks Byakuya.png|Byakuya vs. Ichigo 055Byakuya asks.png|Byakuya asks why Ichigo wants to save Rukia. 057Byakuya releases.png|Byakuya releases his Shikai. 058Senbonzakura Kageyoshi crushes.png|Byakuya smashes Ichigo into the ground with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Ichigo holds sword to Byakuya's neck.png|Byakuya surprised by Ichigo. 058Ichigo and pride.png|Ichigo asks Byakuya if his pride allows him to let Rukia die. 058Byakuya speeds up.png|Byakuya uses his hands to direct his Bankai to catch Ichigo. 059Byakuya summons.png|Byakuya summons a blade to his hand. 059Byakuya shoots.png|Byakuya shoots through Ichigo's shoulder. 059Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Byakuya's blade. 059Hollow surprises.png|Byakuya being surprised by Ichigo's Inner Hollow. 059Shukei, Hakuteiken.png|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. 059Ichigo and Byakuya clash.png|Byakuya clashes with Ichigo for the last time. 059Byakuya is wounded.png|Byakuya is wounded by Ichigo's attack. 059Byakuya explains.png|Byakuya explains why he did not save Rukia. ByakuyaSavesRukia.jpg|Byakuya saving Rukia from Gin's Shikai attack. Ichigo and and byakuya.jpg|Byakuya recovering from his injuries while talking to Ichigo and Renji. Episode87ByakuyasLetter.png|Byakuya reads the letter from Yamamoto Episode88ByakuyaYamamoto.png|Yamamoto briefs Byakuya about the Bount and researching them. Episode94ByakuyaConfrontsKariya.png|Byakuya confronts Jin Kariya. Episode95ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya. Episode95KariyaSenbonzakura.png|Senbonzakura is used against Kariya. Jin vs byakuya.PNG|Byakuya vs. Kariya. Episode95TechniquesIntensify.png|Fight intensifies. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo gets involved. Episode96ThreeExtremes.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya with Ichigo in the way. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|Dalk interrupts the battle. Byakuya Catches Rukia.png|Byakuya saves Rukia from the Bount Yoshi. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. Byakuya And Yoruichi.png|Byakuya watches the final fight between Ichigo and Kariya with Yoruichi. Episode108StoppingMesser.png|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi stops Messer. Episode109AngryByakuya.png|Byakuya angrily admonishes Ichigo and Renji. ByakuyaandKenpachi.jpeg|Byakuya and Kenpachi are sent to retrieve Hitsugaya's task force. Kuchiki Byakuya.png|Byakuya arrives in Hueco Mundo. Byakuya vs. Gemelos Sonido.png|Byakuya fighting against Zommari's Gemelos Sonido technique. E196 Byakuya vs Zommari.png|Byakuya fights Zommari. Ep136UtsusemiHaori.png|Byakuya's stabbed Haori after using Utsusemi. Ep197HanatarōHidesBehindByakuya.png|A frightened Hanatarō stands behind Byakuya as Zommari looks on. ByakuyavsZommari.jpeg|Byakuya threatens Zommari. Byakuya slashes Zommari.jpg|Byakuya kills Zommari. Byakuya & Kenpachi Arrive.jpg|Byakuya & Kenpachi arrive to help Ichigo. Byakuya Bankai Hueco Mundo.jpg|Byakuya activates his Bankai. YammyByakuyaKenpachi.jpg|Byakuya and Kenpachi interrupted by Yammy. Ep310 KenpachiByakuyaReturn.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi return from Hueco Mundo. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their captain's haori. Yamamoto Armless.jpg|Yamamoto berating Byakuya over his attitude towards losing his haori. SS Kageyoshi.png|Byakuya's Zanpakutō Senbonzakura Kageyoshi in Bankai. Senkei.png|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Senkei technique. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going Amagai's side. HitsugayaByakuyaArrive.png|Hitsugaya and Byakuya arrive on the scene as Amagai goes to stab Yamamoto. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. 230Byakuya appears.png|Byakuya appears behind Renji. 230Byakuya releases.png|Byakuya releases Senbonzakura. 230Byakuya activates.png|Byakuya activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. 230Blade_petal_slashes.png|A blade petal slashes Byakuya's hand. 230Byakuya_reforms.png|Byakuya reforms his blade. 230Byakuya_states.png|Byakuya states this will be all for today. 230Renji_calls.png|Renji calls out to Byakuya. 231Shinigami_learn.png|The Shinigami learn of Yamamoto being sealed away. 231Byakuya_knocks.png|Byakuya knocks Senbonzakura away. 231Byakuya_expresses.png|Byakuya expresses surprise. 231Byakuya_is_engulfed.png|Byakuya is engulfed by blade petals. 252Byakuya_states.png|Byakuya states it is as he feared. 237Byakuya_enters.png|Byakuya enters the local archives after knocking out the Shinigami guards. 237Byakuya_stands.png|Byakuya stands on top of a tower. 240Byakuya_knocks_out.png|Byakuya knocks out the Shinigami guards. 241Byakuya_approaches.png|Byakuya approaches the cage which Tobiume and Haineko are imprisoned in. 240Byakuya_fires.png|Byakuya fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. 240Byakuya_says.png|Byakuya says his desire is to uphold his self-respect. 240Byakuya_tells.png|Byakuya tells Ichigo to be prepared to die if he cannot live with not interfering with Muramasa. 241Byakuya_arrives.png|Byakuya arrives in the cave. 241Byakuya_arrives_at_the_cave.png|Byakuya arrives in the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. The Zanpakuto surround Byakuya.png|The Zanpakutō surround Byakuya. 241Sode_no_Shirayuki_blocks.png|Sode no Shirayuki blocks Byakuya's attack. Sode no shirayuki in equal footing with byakuya.jpg|Byakuya clashes with Sode no Shirayuki. Byakuya attacks Sode No Shirayuki.jpg|Byakuya prepares to attack Sode no Shirayuki. 241Icy_circle_forms.png|An icy circle forms on the wall behind Byakuya. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya appears behind Sode no Shirayuki with Utsusemi. Byakuya defeats Sode no Shirayuki.png|Byakuya cuts through Sode no Shirayuki. 241Rukia_finds.png|Rukia finds Byakuya standing in a ruined hallway. 241Byakuya_pins.png|Byakuya pins Renji's blade under his own. 241Renji_attacks.png|Renji attacks Byakuya. Renji clashes with Byakuya.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. 241Renji_appears.png|Renji appears behind Byakuya. 241Byakuya_blocks.png|Byakuya blocks Renji's attack. 241Renji_clashes.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. 241Byakuya_fires.png|Byakuya fires Hadō #4. Byakurai. The other Zanpakuto appear.png|The Zanpakutō spirits appear in front of Byakuya. 241Keigun_appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and the Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. 244Kenpachi_and_Byakuya_clash.png|Kenpachi clashes with Byakuya, creating a shockwave. Kenpachi vs. Byakuya.png|Byakuya vs. Kenpachi. Kenpachi and Byakuya clash.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi clash. Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi blocks Byakuya's attack. 244Byakuya_attacks.png|Byakuya attacks Kenpachi, who blocks with his arm. Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword.png|Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword. 244Byakuya_stands.png|Byakuya stands with a wound across his left shoulder. 245Byakuya_returns.png|Byakuya returns to Muramasa. Byakuya comes across the Captain-Commander.png|Muramasa brings Byakuya to the Captain-Commander. 246Muramasa_states.png|Muramasa states he is sure Byakuya is very familiar with Yamamoto. 246Flames stream.png|Some of Yamamoto's flames stream past Byakuya's face. 246Muramasa_leaves.png|Muramasa leaves with Byakuya and Senbonzakura after asking the Zanpakutō spirits to wait a bit longer. 248Muramasa says.png|Muramasa says he will save his energy. Byakuya blocks Kōga's attack..jpg|Byakuya blocks Kōga Kuchiki's attack. 251Ginrei explains.png|Ginrei explains kenseikan to Byakuya. 252Koga pushes.png|Kōga pushes Byakuya's blade up. 252Byakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Kōga his name. Ginrei Tells Byakuya To Kill Koga.png|Ginrei tells Byakuya to kill Koga. 252Byakuya states he will kill Koga for this.png|Byakuya states he will kill Kōga for disgracing the Kuchiki Clan. Byakuya & Koga Kuchiki Battle.png|Byakuya and Kōga clash in midair. 252Byakuya swings.png|Byakuya swings his blade toward Kōga. 252Koga blocks.png|Kōga blocks Byakuya's attack. 252Koga pulls.png|Kōga pulls Byakuya forward. Byakuya Vs Koga.png|Byakuya vs. Kōga 252Byakuya fires.png|Byakuya fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. Byakuya Blocks Kido.png|Byakuya blocks Kidō. 252Byakuya destroys.png|Byakuya destroys the chunk of ice he is encased in with blade petals. 252Blade petals condense.png|The blade petals condense into Byakuya's sword. Koga Kuchiki Spirit Threads Immobilise Byakuya.png|Dozens of tentacles constrict Byakuya. 252Byakuya bifurcates.png|Byakuya bifurcates Kōga from behind. Kogas Illusion Power.png|Byakuya attacked by Koga's illusion power. 252Byakuya's Shoulder is cut.png|Byakuya's shoulder is cut. 252Koga appears.png|Kōga appears next to Byakuya. 252Byakuya reveals.png|Byakuya reveals he challenged Kōga with his mind wide open in order to kill him. 252Byakuya's hand begins.png|Byakuya's hand begins to glow. 252Byakuya uses.png|Byakuya uses Bakudō #81. Dankū. 252Byakuya_is_trapped.png|Byakuya is encased in ice and pinned with two spears. 252Koga stabs.png|Kōga stabs at Byakuya. 252Senbonzakura_releases.png|Senbonzakura releases himself in order to save Byakuya. 252Byakuya activates.png|Byakuya activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Byakuya And Koga In Senkei.png 252Byakuya glows.png|Byakuya glows with white Reiatsu. 252Byakuya_and_Koga_clash.png|Byakuya and Kōga clash. 252Senkei_blades_cut.png|Senbonzakura cuts Kōga's Spiritual Threads with Senkei blades in order to free Byakuya. 252Byakuya explains.png|Byakuya explains what power Kōga needs. Byakuya Kuchiki Shūkei Hakuteiken (ep252).png|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. 252Byakuya_and_Koga_hurtle.png|Byakuya and Kōga hurtle toward each other. 253Byakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Rukia to not mind treating his injuries. 254Byakuya slashes.png|Byakuya slashes a Gillian across the neck. 254Renji_reunites.png|Renji reunites with Byakuya. 254Byakuya asks.png|Byakuya asks Senbonzakura who he thinks Byakuya is. 255Byakuya_thanks.png|Byakuya thanks Ichigo for his assistance. 256Members look.png|The 6th Division members look tense and uneasy around Byakuya. 256Byakuya walks.png|Byakuya walks forward from behind a tree and a bush. Byakuya Rukia Sand Sculptures.png|Byakuya & Rukia makes sand sculptures 256Renji_informs.png|Renji informs Byakuya that they must assign the next Seireitei guard duties. ByakuyaRenjiTalk.png|Byakuya gives Renji sole responsibility for the search of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep251ByakuyaBlocksKoga.png ByakuyaBakudono81.jpg|Byakuya using the Dankū spell. DecipheringBeastSwords.png|Byakuya and Rukia take their Zanpakutō to Kurotsuchi. Ep251ByakuyaSavesMuramasa.png|Byakuya versus Kōga Ep317ByakuyasTeamReturns.png|Byakuya and the others return from the Senkaimon. Ep317ByakuyaPresentsEvidence.png|Byakuya presents his findings. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320MayuriBeginsDiscussion.png|Mayuri begins the discussion. Urahara Prepares The Captains To leave.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. The Captains Head Off.png|The captains leave. Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society.jpg|Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society. Byakuya Encounters Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya encounters Reigai Hitsugaya. Byakuya Vs Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya vs Reigai Hitsugaya. Byakuya Caught In The Ice.png|Byakuya caught in the Reigai's attack. Byakuya And Hitsugaya In Gokei.png|Byakuya uses Gokei to defeat the Reigai. Byakuya Finds His Reigai.png|Byakuya finds his Reigai. Byakuya faces off against his Reigai.png|An injured Byakuya faces his Reigai. The captains split up.png|The captains sense Reiatsu. Inaba manipulates time around the Shinigami.png|Inaba manipulates time in the Dangai. Byakuya and the Reigai attack.png|Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru attack. Byakuya and Reigai-Hitsugaya clash.png|Byakuya and the Reigai clash. Reigai-Hitsugaya approaches Byakuya.png|Reigai-Hitsugaya appears. Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya Prepare to Battle.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki prepare to battle by drawing their blades Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya Crossing Blades.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki crossing blades with each other Ep327 - Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya face each other.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki face each other as they battle Byakuya & Reigai-Byakuya After Exchanging Attacks With Bankai.png|Captain Kuchiki and Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki finish up their battle after exchanging one last attack with Bankai Byakuya & Reigai-Byakuya Releasing Shikai.png|Byakuya Kuchiki & Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki both releasing Shikai Ep340WhyFight.png|Byakuya questions the Reigai. Ep340ByakuyaExplains.png|Byakuya explains Reigai's tactics. Byakuya cutting his leg.jpg|Byakuya cutting his leg. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|The original Gotei 13 prepare to attack. Ep338ByakuyaStruggles.png|Byakuya on the defensive. Ep338KenpachiBackByakuya.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya taunt each other about needing help. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362ByakuyaChastizesHitsugaya.png|Byakuya interrupts Hitsugaya. Ep362TsukishimaByakuyaSplitScreen.png|Tsukishima and Byakuya. Ep363ByakuyaTsukishimaBeforeFight.png|Tsukishima approaches Byakuya. Ep364FaceOff.png|Tsukishima and Byakuya stare down one another. Ep364ByakuyaAvoidsTrap.png|Byakuya evades the trap set by Tsukishima. Ep364TsukishimaCutsByakuya.png|Tsukishima cuts Byakuya. Ep364SenbonzakuraSafeZone.png|Senbonzakura's Safe Zone. Ep364TsukishimaTauntsByakuya.png|Tsukishima taunts Byakuya. 364Tsukishima_catches.png|Tsukishima stops Byakuya's attack. 364Blade_is_broken.png|Byakuya's blade is broken by Tsukishima's attack. 364Tsukishima_is_blocked.png|Byakuya lets his blades into his Hurtless Area in order to block Tsukishima's attack. 364Tsukishima_dodges.png|Tsukishima dodges Byakuya's attacks. 364Byakuya's_arm_is_mutilated.png|Byakuya's arm is mutilated by his own blades. Ep364ByakuyaDefeatsTsukishima.png|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. Ep364ByakuyaUsesBankai.png|Byakuya uses Bankai against Tsukishima. Ep363SenbonClash.png|Senbonzakura blocks Tsukishima's attack. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami look on. Bleach Vol. 13 Cover.jpg|Byakuya on the cover of DVD volume 13. Bleach Vol. 24 Cover.jpg|Byakuya on the cover of DVD volume 24. Bleach Vol. 47 Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of DVD volume 47. Bleach Vol. 61 Cover.png|Byakuya on the cover of DVD volume 61. Bleach Vol. 80 Cover.jpg|Byakuya and Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of DVD volume 80. Bleach season 5 boxset cover.png|Byakuya and Ichigo on the cover of the Season 5 box set. Byakuya Manga Images Kuchiki.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki's Battle Data Chart Bleach cover 07.jpg|Byakuya on the cover of Volume 7 C138 cover Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 138 C179 cover Byakuya Hisana.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 179 ByakuyaHavingNemuAndIsaneArrested.png|Byakuya Kuchiki having Nemu and Isane arrested. C142 cover Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 142 Kenpachi and Byakuya 2010 Calendar.jpg|Byakuya with Kenpachi on the 2010 Calender Byakuya Senbonzakura and Muramasa.jpg|Byakuya and Senbonzakura with Muramasa on the Music Cover. GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi1.jpg|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Gokei technique. Speedo.jpg Byakuya Kenpachi Vs Yammy.jpg|Byakuya and Kenpachi argue over who gets to fight Yammy C382 byk.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi preparing to face off against Yammy Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Byakuya and the other Shinigami make their first appearance of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. Chap464Pg18ByakuyaReleases.png|Byakuya blocks with Senbonzakura without looking. Ch468P1 Tsukishima Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya and Shūkurō Tsukishima face off. Ch468p15 Byakuya avoids trap.png|Byakuya leaps away from Tsukishima's trap. C469p1 Tsukishima cuts Byakuya colour.jpg|Byakuya is cut by Tsukishima's Book of the End. C472pg17 Byakuya cuts through Tsukishima.jpg|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. Ichigo greeted by Captains.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. Ikkaku and Captains Return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. Byakuya explains Chojiro's past.PNG|Byakuya explains Chōjirō's past. 501Byakuya is slashed.png|Byakuya is slashed by Äs. 501Byakuya is told.png|Byakuya is told he has lost his fear. As wounds Byakuya.png|Äs Nödt grievously injures Byakuya. Ch501 Byakuya cuts As Nodt.png|Byakuya attacking Äs. Ch501 Byakuya and fear.png|Byakuya feeling fear. Ch501 As stabs Byakuya.png|As stabs Byakuya. 502Byakuya is slammed.png|Byakuya is slammed into a wall by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Byakuyas death.jpg|Byakuya injured. Ch512 Byakuya talks to Ichigo.png|Byakuya on the verge of death. Byakuya sheds tears.PNG|Byakuya sheds tears at his failure. 513Byakuya stands.png|Byakuya stands after Ichigo leaves. C517P13 Senshumaru with orbs.jpg|Byakuya is collected by Senjumaru Shutara for transport to the Royal Palace. Byakuya floats.PNG|Byakuya floats in one of Senjumaru's spheres. Bleach Volume 57 Udarsha45.jpg|Byakuya on the cover of Volume 57. 545Byakuya recovers.png|Byakuya wakes up from his coma and recovers from his injuries. 568Byakuya_arrives.png|Byakuya arrives at the site of Rukia's battle. 569_Äs'_eyes.PNG|Byakuya destroys The Fear with his Shikai. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Byakuya and the others arrive to take on the Sternritter. Byakuya GIFs Senbonzakura57.gif|Senbonzakura's shikai release GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi.gif|Byakuya's Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Gokei technique. ByakuyaDefeatsTsukishima.gif SenbonzakuraKageyoshiSenkei.gif|Senkei ByakuyaBankai.gif|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ShūkeiHakuteiken1.gif|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. ShūkeiHakuteiken2.gif|Byakuya uses Shūkei: Hakuteiken. Byakuya Movie Images Byakuya and renji investigating the scene.png|Byakuya and Renji investigate the attack scene. Byakuya and ukitake talk.png|Byakuya and Ukitake discuss their concerns privately. Captains confront hitsugaya.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya. Byakuya protects ichigo and others.jpg|Byakuya protects Ichigo and the others. FTB Hisana and Byakuya.JPG|Byakuya and Hisana. FTB Ichigo and Byakuya.png Category:Images